lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Indijana Jones 3-All Over Again
About LEGO Indijana Jones 3.Plays a little different than the other 2 Indiajana Jones games.There are allot of new''' features.There will be no Minikits you will just have to find 4 Indijana Jones's Hat Pieces.And then you will get 15 Characters from other games to play with.There are 175 Bricks out of the Chapters and in the Chapters there are 75 Gold Bricks.And in tottal 250 Gold Bricks.To Get all Gold Bricks in Chapters you must complete the Level,Get True Adventurer,Save the Adventurer in Perill and get all Character Tokens.There are 109 Characters to Unlock.And there are 21 Playable Characters. Storyline: Film 1-Raiders of the Lost Ark Chapter 1-The Lost Temple '''Playable-Indijana Jones,Satipo Joining-Jock Character Tokens-Hovitos Tribesman,Belloq (Jungle),Jock Boss/es-Escape the Boulder,Belloq (Jungle)(2 hearts) Open World: After you complete the lost temple you will be sent to the open world.Now in the Open world you have to find 3 Jock's Airplane Parts.Then get into the plane and you will get the cutscene when indijana jones goes to sleep and sees a snake.Now when you get to the Mountains you have to build a doorbell and enter Marion's Home.Now there is no chapter but a mini level like in harry potter when you learn speels.First you must find marion who is stuck in the wardrobe and free her and now you fight Major Toht.Major Toht has 3 hearts.When you defeat him you get a cutscene and you go on to Cairo. Chapter 2-Escape the Mountains Playable-Indijana Jones,Marion Character Tokens-Sherpa Brawler,Enemy Guard (Mountains),Marion Boss/es-none Open World: After you completed Escape the Mountains you will have to drive the Enemy Guard's Jeep and drive to Cairo.When you Get to Cario you will start chapter 3. Chapter 3-City of Danger Playable-Indijana Jones (Dessert),Marion (Cairo) Joining-Sallah (Dessert) Character Tokens-Bandit,Sallah (Dessert),Indijana Jones (Dessert) Boss(es)-Monkeyman (3 Hearts),Bandit Sword'sman (1 Heart) Open World: Now that you finished City of Danger you will have to Get on a Horse and go to the Well of Souls.When you Enter the well of souls there won't be a chapter yet.First you must locate the ark with Sallah and Indy,And when you done that the real chapter starts. Chapter 4-Snakes'n Spiders Playable-Indijana Jones (Dessert),Marion (Cairo) Character Tokens-Marion (Cairo),Major Toht,Enemy Soldier (Dessert) Boss/es-The Snake (6 Hearts) Open World: When you finish Snakes'n Spiders you will be redirected to the part were you Pursue the Ark and fight the enemy Boxer.But it won't be a chapter.When you find the Enemy Base you have to trick the guards,like they did in Lego indijana Jones 1.Now that you found the base you have to first dig 3 track pieces and then climb on the mine cart and jump on the rope hanging.Now that you done that you will get a cutscene were Marion and Indy come across The Enemy Boxer.The Enemy Boxer Has 3 Hearts,To defeat him you have to build 3 anvills (like in the first game) and make him punch it 3 times.Now that you done that you can go to the last level. Chapter 5-Opening the Ark This will be played different you will have the park when they are Pursuing the ark and when they are opening it. Playable-Indijana Jones (Dessert),Sallah (Dessert) Joining-Indijana Jones (Army Disquise),Marion (Nightgown) Character Tokens-Colonel Dietrich,Marion (evening dress),Marion (Nightgown) Boss/es-Enemy Soldier (2 Hearts),Belloq (Robes)(6 Hearts) Open World: Now that you completed the last chapter in Film 1 you will be redirected to Shangai. Film 2-Temple of Doom Open World: As the First Mision in the Shangai Casino would be a chapter it will be a mini level.First you must enter the Casino then find the right table and a cutscene will play with Willie Dancing.Now you have to find the antitode with Indijana Jones (Tuxedo) and Willie.The Bosses are Lao Che with 3 Hearts and 4 Lao Che's Minions who you have to give 4 blue diamonds like in LEGO Indijana Jones 1.When you finish all that you will be redirected to your first Chapter! Chapter 1-Shangai Rampage Playable-Indijana Jones,Willie,Short Round Character Tokens-Willie,Wu Han,Indijana Jones (Tuxedo) Boss(es)-none Objective-build Lao's Plane you must find 6 boxes and stack them on the 6 green platforms Open World: Now you will spawn in the plane and you will get a cutscene were Willie sees that the plane is going to crash and you have to build that yellow boat and jump.Now you will spawn in the Village to enter Chapter 2. Chapter 2-Pankot Phalace Playable-Indijana Jones (Kali),Willie (evening dress),Short Round Joining-Willie (Dinner suit) Character Tokens-Pankot Assasin,Village Elder,Short Round Boss/es-6x Pankot Guards,Pankot Assasin (3 Hearts) Objective-get on an elephant like in Lego Indijana Jones 1 and build a path to pankot phalace while avoiding spiders and solving puzzles.And finally you will get the cutscene when Indy,Willie and Short round enter the phalace and hav dinner.And now you have to fight 6 Pankot guards and 1 Pankot Assasin,And then go to Willie's Bedroom and find the secret path to the cave. Open World: Now that you finished chapter 2 you will be redirected to the cave to the temple of Kali.To get to chapter 3 you have to solve a puzzle in the cave.First you must find 3 skeletons and get 3 skeleton heads and then find 2 crates to put on the green plate and build a bridge to the doorway were Indy almost lost hes hat,And now you begin chapter 3. Chapter 3-Temple of Kali Playable-Indijana Jones (Kali),Short Round Joining-Willie (Ceremony) Character Tokens-Thugee Acolyte,Chatter Lal (Thugee),Willie (Ceremony) Boss/es-Maharajah (Thugee)(1 eart),Mola Ram (3 Hearts) Open World: Now that you complete chapter 3 you will have to follow Mola Ram to the place were should be chapter 4 Free te slaves but now it won't be a chapter.First you must free 7 Slaves each one with different puzzle.Then you will Fight Thuggee Slave Driver who has 6 Hearts.You will have to avoid hes boulder throws,and build a catapult six times and grab the rock he throwed and sot the rock at him and then do the same thing all over again.And Finally you will save Maharajah and begin chapter 4. Chapter 4-Escape the Mines Playable-Indijana Jones (Kali),Willie (Evening Dress),Short Round Character Tokens-Thugee,Willie (Evening Dress),Thugee Slave Driver Boss(es)-First Activate 3 green lights,then 5,and then 6,and then escape the water. Open World: When you Escape Chapter 4.You will have to find 2 boxes to build a ladder.When you climb te ladder you will have to find a thugee cap to activate Kali's statue and then the floor will rise and you will be able to climb to the bridge and now you start chapter 5. Chapter 5-Mola Rumble Playable-Indijana Jones (Kali),Willie (Evening Dress),Short Round Character Tokens-Mola Ram,British Officer,Thugee (Spear) Boss(es)-Mola Ram (6 Hearts) Film 3-The Last Crusade Open World: Now that you completed the last capter in Temple of doom now we go to the Third Movie.And you will be redirected to Panamahat man's ShipNow PanamaHatMan's boss fight won't be a chapter but a mini level.Panama Hat Man has 3 Hearts.When you Defeat Panama Hat Man you will get a cutscene were Brody tells Jones to go find Elsa. Chapter 1-The Hunt For Sir.Richard Playable-Indijana Jones,Brody Joining-Elsa Character Tokens-Brody,Kazim,Librarian Boss(es)-Kazim (3 Hearts),Kazim's Speedboat (5 Metal Hearts) Objective-First Build a ladder for indijana jones to use hes whip to open the gates to the library.Then you must build the X.Then Enter it and find Sir.Ricard's Tomb.And Finally fight Kazim. Open World: Now That you completed chapter 1 you will be redirected to the Enemy Castle were Henry Jones is.First Build a cannon to shot the metal door to enter chapter 2. Chapter 2-Castle Crashers Playable-Indijana Jones,Henry Jones,Elsa Character Tokens-Henry Jones,Enemy Butler,Enemy Radio Operator Boss(es)-Escape the Burnt room and escape the castle Open World: When you complete chapter 2.You will have to build the motorcycle and drive it on the button to open the gateway to a mini level.Now you have to drive the Motorcycle,and try not to be crushed by the enemy trucks.And when you get to the end you have to get on the motorcycle again and drive it on the orange button.And now you can start chapter 3. Chapter 3-Trouble in the Sky Playable-Indijana Jones.Henry Jones Character Tokens-Plane Pilot,Colonel Vogel,Enemy Pilot Boss(es)-Colonel Vogel (3 Hearts),Enemy Plane (3 Metal Hearts) Open World: When you complete Chapter 3 you will have to find sallah and build a TNT Crate to destroy the boulders to enter chapter 4. Chapter 4-Tank Chase Playable-Indijana Jones,Sallah (Fez) Character Tokens-Sallah (Fez),Enemy Soldier (Crusade),Enemy Bazooka Trooper (Crusade) Boss(es)-Colonel Vogel's Tank (6 Metal Hearts) Open World: Finally when you destroy te tank you will be able to go to chapter 5.To Enter Chapter 5 you will have to find a switch to put in the switch holder to open the temple door.When you do that you can go to the final chapter. Chapter 5-Temple of Grail Playable-Indijana Jones,Sallah (Fez),Henry Jones,Brody Character Tokens-Elsa (Dessert),Donovan,Hataj King Boss(es)-Grail Knight (3 Metal Hearts/3 Normal Hearts) Characters: Level Map Red Numbers-Raiders of the Lost Ark Blue Numbers-Temple of Doom Orange Numbers-The Last Crusade The Lost Temple-15 Gold Bricks Mountains-15 Gold Bricks Cairo-30 Gold Bricks Ark Island-5 Gold Bricks Shanghai-30 Gold Bricks Pankot-30 Gold Bricks Venace-5 Gold Bricks Castle Island-15 Gold Bricks Dessert of the Grail-30 Gold Bricks Category:Video Games Category:Indiana Jones